Black Note
by glowin'R
Summary: sebuah buku hitam yang ditemukan Light mengantarkannya kepada genggaman sang takdir; atau malah mengantarkannya menuju sosok misterius yang selalu mengganggu hidupnya? bad summary. chapter 2: update. AU, OOC, RnR Minna?
1. Appearance

_Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata, but this fict belongs to me._

_Genre: Mystery, Romance_

_Rating: T _

_Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, typo(s) bertebaran_

_A/N: Konnichiwa, Minna-san! Saya kembali dengan cerita yang tak kalah gaje dan jelek. Jadi mohon bantuan senpai sekalian, ya? Kritik dan saran saya terima dengan senang hati, tapi jangan di flame, ya? Saya masih takut sama flame. Arigatou~~ XD_

_Oh iya, fic ini saya dedikasikan kepada Orange Burst-senpai dan Bryan Andrew Cho. Hope you like it ^^_

* * *

Black Note

* * *

Chapter 1

Pelajaran terakhir kelas itu adalah matematika.

Pelajaran yang buruk untuk mengakhiri hari yang melelahkan. Seluruh siswa membuka buku dengan malas-malasan, membuat bunyi-bunyi aneh, mengutuk para guru, bermain _game portable_, menggaruk kepala—dalam hal ini bukan dikarenakan ketombe—dan bahkan ada yang tertidur dengan santainya. Seluruh siswa, kecuali satu.

Pemuda itu duduk di bangku paling belakang di kelasnya, di dekat jendela. Badannya tegak, tak menunjukkan kelelahan yang berarti seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Wajahnya tampan, dihias dengan rambut sehalus beludru dan mata teduh berwarna karamel. Sesekali kepalanya mendongak menatap papan tulis sambil mengerjakan soal yang membuat murid lain frustasi, atau menatap kasihan guru di depan kelasnya yang megap-megap setelah menjelaskan pelajaran yang tidak dihiraukan murid-muridnya—kecuali dirinya, tentu saja.

Sebenarnya ia sudah menguasai pelajaran kali ini. Jadi, setelah mengerjakan soal-soal itu, ia menatap ke luar jendela di sebelahnya. Kelasnya yang berada di lantai tiga membuat leluasa untuk melihat halaman sekolah di bawah. Ia melihat beberapa murid yang lari keliling lapangan, pemandangan biasa.

Tiba-tiba mata coklat karamel itu menangkap sebuah gerakan.

_"Apa itu?"_

Ada sesuatu yang tergeletak begitu saja di halaman sekolahnya. Sesuatu itu berwarna hitam. Sebuah buku, mungkin?

Tak tahu dari mana, rasa gugup melanda dadanya.

.

Bel pulang baru saja berbunyi namun pemuda beriris hazel itu langsung mempercepat langkahnya. Dia takut orang lain sudah mengambil benda itu.

Tapi tebakannya salah. Benda berwarna hitam itu masih ada di sana, di halaman sekolah seperti yang tadi dilihatnya. Tak bergeser sedikit pun.

"Sebuah buku? Milik siapa?" dia membatin. Banyak sekali pertanyaan berputar di otak pemuda itu, tapi tubuhnya bergerak lebih cepat daripada otaknya. Dengan tangan kanannya yang jenjang, pemuda itu mengambil buku yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya.

"Belum pulang, Light?" seseorang mengagetkannya dari belakang. Ketika menoleh, yang menyambutnya adalah seorang laki-laki. Teman sekelasnya.

"Aku baru saja mau pulang."

"Kulihat kau masih berdiri di sana," ucap laki-laki itu seraya tertawa.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Light itu mendengus kesal. "Bukan urusanmu, Matt."

"Jangan marah begitu, dong. Aku 'kan cuma bercanda. Eh, apa yang ada di tanganmu? Buku?" tanya temannya—Matt.

Light mengikuti pandangan Matt, menatap sebuah buku di tangannya. Dengan sigap Light memasukkan buku itu ke dalam tasnya, tidak memberi Matt kesempatan untuk merebut buku itu. Matt yang tahu maksud Light langsung tertawa lepas. Tangannya mengambil sebuah PSP dari saku seragam lalu memainkannya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak tertarik pada buku itu, Light. Jadi tenang saja," ujarnya, "lagipula untuk apa aku bermain-main dengan buku norak itu sedang di tanganku ada belahan jiwa yang selalu menungguku memainkannya?"

"Aku bertanya-tanya, apa yang diimpikan 'belahan jiwa'mu saat bertemu orang aneh sepertimu. Aku menyesal untuknya." Light memutar bola matanya malas.

"Oh, jangan bercanda, teman. Berani bertaruh, yang diimpikannya saat bertemu denganku adalah bertemu dengan seorang pangeran berkuda," jawab Matt sambil merangkul Light dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Yah, tapi dalam kasusmu, mahkota diganti dengan goggle dan kuda diganti dengan PSP konyolmu itu," balas Light sambil menyingkirkan lengan Matt dari bahunya. "Sudahlah. Aku mau pulang sekarang."

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Matt berjalan pulang berdampingan dengan Light.

"Terima kasih makanannya," ujar Light.

"Cepat sekali kau makan, Light? Ibu sudah membuat makanan kesukaanmu, harusnya kau lebih menikmatinya," balas Sachiko, sang ibu. Wajahnya menampakkan kekecewaan.

Light hanya tersenyum simpul, "maaf, Kaa-san. Tapi selera makanku tiba-tiba hilang."

Dengan santai Light berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Bagaimana dia bisa makan kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya?

Setelah mengunci pintu, Light duduk di meja belajarnya. Tangannya merogoh tas sekolah, mengambil sebuah buku berwarna hitam yang tadi ditemukannya.

"Tidak ada nama pemilik. Buku ini sangat aneh," batinnya sambil memeriksa sampul buku hitam itu. Tak ada tulisan apapun di sampulnya. Light lalu membuka halaman pertama. Kosong. Halaman kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya juga sama. Kosong sama sekali. Sepertinya ini hanya buku tulis biasa.

Sedikit kecewa, Light mengambil pena miliknya dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menulis sesuatu yang konyol di lembar pertama buku itu. Tapi ia ragu-ragu.

"Apa kujadikan buku catatan saja, ya? Sayang kalau disia-siakan."

Setelah menimang-nimang, Light bermaksud menulis namanya di halaman pertama itu. Saat pena hitamnya beradu dengan permukaan putih kertas, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi: tinta penanya langsung lenyap setelah menyentuh kertas.

Terkejut, Light mengurungkan niatnya semula.

Alih-alih menutup buku itu, Light semakin penasaran dengan buku hitam di genggamannya. Ia menuliskan sesuatu, tanpa maksud apapun.

_Halo._

Dan secepat kilat tulisan itu lenyap bagai diserap kertas. Light membalik halaman sebelahnya, mengira akan menemukan tulisannya. Tapi tidak ada apapun.

Light melihat lembar pertama lagi. Mata coklatnya membesar setelah melihat ada sesuatu yang tertulis di sana. Bukan, itu bukan tulisan Light. Tulisan itu memang rapi dan indah, tapi bukan tulisannya.

_Halo juga._

Kepalanya berdenyut ketika menutup buku hitam itu.

.

"Kau baca apa, sih, Light?" pertanyaan itu mengembalikan lamunan Light ke realitas.

"Tidak ada. Memangnya kenapa, Matt?" Light bertanya balik sambil menutup buku hitamnya.

"Ah, tidak apa, kok. Hanya saja kau sudah memelototi buku hitam itu selama satu jam tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Kukira pikiranmu sudah disedot buku itu," jawab Matt sambil melanjutkan permainannya. "Jujur saja, kau tidak terlihat ada di sini tadi. Seakan-akan kau menjelajahi dunia lain."

Light tertawa kecil, "kau berlebihan, tahu. Tapi, yah, memang ada sesuatu yang aneh tentang buku ini."

Matt menghentikan game-nya, "menarik. Coba jelaskan."

"Buku ini kutemukan di halaman sekolah kita kemarin lusa. Entah kenapa aku membawanya pulang, dan ketika memeriksanya kupikir buku ini hanya buku tulis biasa. Jadi aku menulis sesuatu di dalamnya. Anehnya, tulisanku pasti hilang tak berbekas, seperti lenyap diserap kertas ini. Kupikir itu hanya kebetulan, tapi tak berapa lama setelahnya, aku melihat ini," ujar Light sambil membuka halaman pertama buku itu yang masih tertulis jawaban salam Light. Matt memandangnya heran, alisnya bertaut.

"Ya ampun. Ini gila, Light."

Light kembali menatap buku itu, "ya, kau benar. Aku tidak tahu trik macam apa yang membuatnya begini."

"Kalau begitu, kita uji saja. Tulis sesuatu, dan kita lihat jawabannya," balas Matt antusias.

"Aku tidak yakin."

"Oh ayolah, Light. Sebentar lagi istirahat selesai dan kita—aku—tidak punya kesempatan mengujinya lagi. Kumohon," pinta Matt mengibakan.

Light tidak bisa menolak. "Baiklah, kali ini aku akan melakukannya. Jadi, kita akan menulis apa?"

"Hm, bagaimana kalau tanya siapa 'dia'?" Matt menunjuk buku hitam di tangan Light.

"Siapa buku ini? Kau bercanda?" Light mulai ragu. Terpikir olehnya untuk tertawa di depan wajah Matt.

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia menjawab salammu, jadi kurasa dia hidup."

Kali ini Light tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Hei, serius, tulis saja dan lihat jawabannya. Apa salahnya mencoba?" kata Matt membela diri. Dia mulai jengkel dengan sikap Light.

Setelah selesai tertawa, Light menatap serius buku di depannya. Tangannya mengambil pena dan segera menulis. Jarinya menari di atas kertas buku itu.

_Aku Light Yagami._

_Siapa kau?_

Mereka berdua menunggu dengan tegang. Tulisan Light sudah hilang begitu saja, tapi belum terjadi apa-apa.

"Kurasa kau salah, Light. Seharusnya kau menulis namaku juga."

"Itu tidak akan membantu."

"Kau yakin ini bukan tulisanmu? Siapa tahu kau menulisnya tanpa sepengetahuanmu sendiri?" tanya Matt sambil menunjuk jawaban yang diterima Light sebelumnya.

"Jangan konyol. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa salah mengenali tulisanku sendiri? Lagipula untuk apa aku menulis jawaban pertanyaanku?"

"Mungkin saja, 'kan? Siapa tahu—eh? Apa itu?"

Sebuah tulisan meliuk-liuk di atas kertas—tanpa ada yang menulisnya—membentuk sebaris kalimat.

_Salam kenal, Light Yagami. Aku L._

Detik itu juga, mereka berdua kehilangan kata-kata.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

_A/N: oke, saya tahu semua cerita saya aneh dan gaje, tapi saya benar-benar berharap Minna terhibur dan menyukainya. oh iya, fic ini terinspirasi oleh Harry Potter: Chamber of Secret di mana Harry nemuin buku harian Tom Riddle. maaf jika Minna merasa saya author yang payah karena cerita ini mirip dengan Harry Potter, tapi cuma sebatas itu, kok. selebihnya saya gunakan imajinasi saya sendiri.. ^^_

_oh iya, disclaimer satu lagi: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, she inspired me so much about mysteries and adventures._

_nah, kritik, saran, pertanyaan silakan Minna ajukan melalui review. jadi, review please?_


	2. Beyond

_Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata, but this fict belongs to me._

_Genre: Mystery, Romance_

_Rating: T _

_Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, typo(s) bertebaran_

* * *

Chapter 2

Anak bertubuh kecil itu duduk dengan satu kaki terlipat di depan dadanya. Mata kelamnya asyik bergerak memperhatikan kepingan puzzle yang belum dirampungkan. Tangannya memilin rambut putihnya secara kontinyu. Ruangan itu begitu hening, hanya terdengar bunyi puzzle yang beradu di sana.

Namun, keheningan yang menyelimuti dirinya hilang tatkala seseorang masuk ke ruangan itu.

"_Albinerd_, kau yakin orang itu akan datang?" sang pengganggu bertanya dengan kasar.

Sedikit kesal karena dipanggil dengan tidak pantasnya, bocah itu hanya mengangguk.

"Heh, aku tidak mengerti. Aku bertaruh dia tidak akan datang," jawab sang pengganggu.

"Kalau sudah yakin, kenapa masih bertanya pada saya?" tanya bocah itu sambil menekuni puzzlenya lagi.

"Che, aku hanya minta pendapatmu. Memangnya salah?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja saya merasa aneh. Tidak biasanya Mello bertanya mengenai opini saya. Apakah Mello sudah menganggap saya sebagai seorang teman?" kilatan kecil terlihat di mata kelam sang bocah.

Detik berikutnya hanya terdengar suara teriakan, lengkap dengan cacian.

* * *

Black Note

* * *

"WAAAAAKH!"

Dua orang pemuda sedang serius dengan dunianya masing-masing. Tapi teriakan barusan tampaknya sudah mengembalikan kesadaran seorang di antara mereka, pemuda berambut karamel.

"Jangan kotori kasurku, Matt," ucap Light kepada temannya yang sedang asyik bermain PSP di atas kasurnya.

Yang dipanggil malah makin seru bermain, tidak menghiraukan peringatan Light. Mulutnya sibuk bergumam, "akh, nyaris kalah. Dasar Boss sialan, akan kupanggang kau, lalu kucincang, dan kujadikan makanan burung." Beberapa kata kasar lainnya meluncur begitu saja, tapi Light mengabaikannya.

"Matt, kaudengar aku?" tanya Light. Perhatiannya teralihkan seluruhnya pada temannya yang sedang tenggelam dalam dunia 2D yang digenggamnya. Ironis.

Perlahan, Light berdiri dari kursi dan menghampiri kasurnya, tempat Matt 'bersemayam'.

"Hei, Matt, turun dari kasurku sekarang juga!" perintah Light.

Matt tidak menggubris Light sedikit pun.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Light segera mengambil PSP dari tangan lelaki bergoggle itu.

"Light, kembalikan belahan jiwaku! Kau mengotori kesuciannya, bodoh!" seru Matt sambil menggapai benda di tangan Light.

"Tidak. Kita di sini membicarakan hal penting, bukan untuk bermain game."

"Akh, iya deh. Tapi setidaknya biarkan aku menyimpan gamenya, sudah detik-detik terakhir tuh." Akhirnya Light menyerahkan PSP Matt. Matt menatap Light yang sudah duduk di depan meja belajarnya lagi, "jadi kau ada ide?"

"Ide apa?" tanya Light.

"Tentang buku itu. Tentang kenapa buku itu bisa menulis. Kau ingin membahas itu, 'kan?"

Light menatap pergelangan tangannya, berusaha mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan Matt. Sejujurnya ia bahkan tidak tahu ingin membicarakan apa dengan Matt. Tapi mengingat bahwa Matt-lah satu-satunya orang yang dia beritahu tentang buku hitam itu, ia harus berbicara dengan Matt.

"Jujur saja, aku juga bingung mau bicara apa. Dari awal melihat buku itu aku sudah merasa aneh. Ternyata itu bukan buku biasa. Tapi tak kusangka hal yang seperti ini akan terjadi dalam hidupku."

Matt tersenyum, "aku juga bingung. Ini hal yang sangat mengejutkanku setelah kemenanganku menaklukkan seluruh karakter cewek game Dating Sims."

"Hei, jangan melenceng dari pembicaraan awal," ucap Light datar.

"Serius, aku benar-benar terkejut bisa menaklukkan seluruh karakter cewek game itu. Kau tak percaya?"

Sebuah buku berjudul _How To Be a Perfect Boy_ dilempar ke atas kepala merah itu. Cukup sukses untuk membuat pemuda yang dilempar meringis kesakitan. Matt mengambil buku yang tergeletak di pangkuannya dan memperhatikannya.

"Hei, aku tidak tahu kau punya buku ini, Light?" tanya Matt sambil menatap temannya tak percaya, tangannya mengangkat buku itu dan mengibasnya di depan wajah Light.

"Eh, itu... kembalikan!" seru Light sambil merampas buku dari tangan Matt. Wajahnya memerah. "I, ini hanya buku yang iseng kubaca. Tidak lebih."

"Iya, iya. Percaya, deh. Oke, _back to the problem_, jadi apa yang kau mau?" tanya Matt sambil menahan tawa.

"_Apa yang kumau? Tentu saja menguncir mulutmu yang cerewet itu_," batin Light. Tapi tak dikatakannya. Light hanya menahan marahnya dan berkata, "tentu saja menemukan akar masalah ini.

Matt melihat buku hitam di sebelah Light, "hei, boleh kulihat buku itu?"

Light memberikan buku hitam itu pada Matt.

"Kenapa tulisan buku ini saja yang tidak hilang?" tanya Matt sambil memperhatikan lembar pertama yang berisi jawaban pertanyaan Light.

"Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan buku ini," jawab Light dengan lesu.

Lampu imajiner muncul di atas kepala Matt. "Itu dia! Ayo tanyakan pada buku ini apa yang dia inginkan dari kita—kau! Mungkin kita bisa membantunya."

Light diam dan menatap Matt. "Entah kenapa, dari semua idemu, ide yang satu ini sangat tidak masuk akal."

"Maksudmu?"

"Bayangkan saja kalau buku ini menginginkan sesuatu, jiwamu misalnya. Kau mau memberikannya secara cuma-cuma?"

"Yah, itu urusan belakangan kalau kita bisa memenuhi permintaannya atau tidak. Yang penting kita tahu tujuan buku ini sekarang."

Light langsung mengambil buku itu dari tangan Matt dan menulis di atas meja belajarnya. Matt melangkah dan memperhatikan apa yang ditulis Light.

Hanya satu kalimat sederhana.

_Apa yang kau inginkan?_

_._

"Onii-saaaaan! Tadaimaaaaa!" teriakan itu disusul dengan bunyi pintu yang terbuka, sukses membuat dua lelaki yang sedang tegang itu terlonjak kaget.

"Eh, ada Matt-niisan juga, ya?" tanya Sayu dengan tampang polos.

"Kenapa kau tidak ketuk pintu dulu?" tanya Light menahan kesal.

"Aku sudah memberi salam dan mengetuk pintu Nii-san ribuan kali, tahu! Nii-san dan Matt-niisan saja yang tidak dengar."

"Atau kalian sedang melakukan sesuatu yang aneh, ya?" tambah Sayu. Matanya berkilat nakal.

"A, apa?! Tidak mungkin kami melakukan hal aneh! Jelas tidak mungkin!" jawab Matt dengan wajah merah.

"Kalau memang tidak melakukan hal aneh, ya tidak apa-apa sih. Lagipula hal aneh yang kumaksud adalah bermain catur sambil push-up. Memangnya Matt nii-san berpikir apa sampai mukanya merah begitu?" tanya Sayu penuh selidik.

"Sayu, sudah. Jangan menggoda Matt terus. Pergilah ke kamarmu sendiri," celetuk Light. Kini dia sudah menutup buku hitam di atas meja belajarnya.

"Aku mau belajar matematika dengan Nii-san," ucap Sayu dengan ceria seraya berjalan ke arah meja belajar Light dan mengeluarkan buku dari tasnya, "pelajaran kali ini sangat susah. Aku tidak menger—he? Kapan Nii-san punya buku hitam begini?"

Sebelum Light menyadarinya, Sayu sudah mengambil buku hitam itu. "Buku apa in—"

Tiba-tiba wajah gadis itu menampakkan kekagetan. Matanya membulat ketika tangannya bersentuhan dengan buku hitam itu.

"Sayu, kembalikan buku itu," kata Light.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sayu?"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Sayu? Kau kenapa?" Light mulai khawatir pada adiknya yang diam bagai terhipnotis itu.

Sayu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia lalu tersenyum kepada Light. "Aku tidak apa-apa Nii-san." Diletakkannya kembali buku hitam itu di atas meja Light.

Light tahu Sayu menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Benarkah?"

"Ya, tentu saja," sahut Sayu dengan ceria, "oh iya, Matt nii-san mau menemaniku ke toko buku di seberang jalan? Aku harus membeli buku rumus, nih."

Matt hanya diam ketika tangannya ditarik paksa oleh gadis berambut cokelat itu, meskipun dalam hatinya ia merasa terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Sayu.

"Nii-san tunggu di rumah saja, ya."

Pintu ditutup setelah Sayu dan Matt keluar dari kamar Light, meninggalkan sang pemilik yang bingung.

Sayu menarik Matt sampai ke luar rumah, setelah itu dia melepaskan lengan Matt. Dengan lambat ia berjalan di depan _Game freak_ itu.

"Ada apa, Sayu-chan?" tanya Matt.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Matt nii-san. Aku hanya mau ke toko buku." Sayu tersenyum, tapi ia tak bisa menyembunyikan raut kegelisahan dari wajahnya, dan hal itu tak luput dari perhatian Matt. Pemuda itu menepuk pundak Sayu, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu. Katakan saja, Sayu-chan."

Sayu menatap lurus ke arah Matt. Ia seperti ingin menangis.

"Ini aneh. Aku tidak pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya, Matt nii-san."

"Hal apa?" Matt mulai gelisah.

"Buku hitam itu. Buku itu aneh," Sayu berkata dengan suara bergetar.

"Aneh bagaimana?"

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahi gadis itu. "Aku tahu apa yang diinginkan buku itu, Matt nii-san. Aku tahu begitu saja saat aku memegangnya. Buku itu seperti memasuki pikiranku, dan aku takut."

Matt mencoba menenangkan gadis di depannya.

"Jangan takut, Sayu. Ada aku di sini, semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi sekarang tolong katakan apa yang diinginkan buku itu."

"Buku itu menginginkan seseorang," bisiknya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, "bukan Matt nii-san, aku, atau siapapun di dunia ini. Buku itu hanya menginginkan Light nii-san."

Matt merasa pusing mendengarnya.

* * *

.

_Kau akan mengetahuinya._

.

Light terkejut melihat tulisan di buku aneh itu.

Sempat terpikir di benaknya untuk menulis sesuatu supaya buku itu berhenti mempermainkannya, tapi ia terlalu lelah.

Alih-alih, Light menutup buku itu dan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Begitu banyak hal yang terjadi dua hari ini, mulai dari kemunculan buku itu sampai fakta bahwa yang ditemukannya bukanlah buku biasa.

Tiba-tiba Light mengantuk. Matanya terasa berat untuk dibuka, jadi pemuda itu hanya mengikuti keinginan otaknya untuk beristirahat.

Light tidak menunggu lebih lama untuk bermimpi. Di dalam mimpinya, dunia tertutupi warna putih. Ia berjalan pelan, tak tahu mesti ke mana. Tidak ada apapun, tidak ada siapapun di tempat itu. Tapi, tunggu, siapa yang ada di sana?

Mata Light menangkap sesosok manusia yang berada jauh di depannya. Light tidak bisa melihat orang itu dengan jelas.

Light berusaha mendekati orang itu. Tapi sejauh apapun dia melangkah, orang di depannya selalu berada pada jarak yang sama: jauh darinya.

_"Halo, Light Yagami."_

Sebuah suara menelusup begitu saja ke dalam pikirannya, membuat pemuda itu menggigil.

Ia melihat sekeliling, tetap tidak ada apapun yang terlihat olehnya. Semua berwarna putih.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Light pada udara kosong di depannya, tak tahu harus ke mana ia bertanya.

_"Kau tahu siapa aku, Light Yagami."_

"Tolong jangan berbelit-belit. Katakan siapa kau dan apa maksud semua ini," ujar Light. Ia mulai gusar.

Tiba-tiba dunia di depannya berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat. Dunia yang tadinya putih bersih kini berubah menjadi hitam pekat. Tak ada setitik cahaya kecuali tepat di tempat Light berdiri. Pemuda itu bergidik.

_"To...long,"_ bisik seseorang di dekat Light. Light mendengarnya, namun tak bisa menemukan sumber suaranya.

"A-apa?" Light tercekat.

_"Ibu, ayah, siapa saja tolong aku."_

Rambut halus di tangan Light meremang. Sedetik kemudian Light melihat seorang anak kecil di depannya. Anak itu berjongkok, wajahnya disembunyikan di balik kedua tangannya. Tertegun, Light hanya terdiam dan melihat anak itu menangis.

Tapi Light tahu, ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Didekatinya anak kecil itu. Setelah berada di sebelahnya, Light memberanikan dirinya memegang bahu anak itu yang bergetar, "apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tangis anak itu berhenti seketika, tapi wajahnya tetap belum diangkatnya. Anak itu menjawab, "_aku tahu kau pasti datang. _Mereka_ berkata hanya kaulah yang bisa menolongku._"

Light tersenyum, betapa tingginya kemampuan imajinasi anak-anak. "Maaf, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Kita bahkan tidak saling menge—"

Anak itu mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya yang besar dengan kantung mata yang menghiasinya, wajah dan kulitnya yang pucat, ramput sehitam malam yang luput oleh perhatian Light, kini terwujud sempurna di depannya. Light menganga, ia merasa dunianya berputar. Mata hitam anak di depannya telah menyedot seluruh kewarasannya. Detak jantungnya bergerak cepat, tangannya bergetar.

_"Kita sudah saling mengenal, Light Yagami. Aku tahu kaulah satu-satunya _cahaya_ bagiku. Terima kasih sudah mau datang menolongku."_

Dan anak itu tersenyum. Senyum yang ganjil.

.

Light terbangun dengan terengah-engah.

Semburat jingga matahari memenuhi ruang penglihatannya. Kamarnya dipenuhi bayang-bayang senja yang menari-nari melalui jendela kama yang tembus pandang. Light mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum memaksa tubuh lelahnya bangun. Napasnya masih belum teratur dan keringat membasahi dahinya.

"Mimpi," desisnya pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia melirik sekilas buku hitam yang masih ada di meja belajarnya. Buku itu masih sama kecuali fakta bahwa sekarang buku itu ada dalam keadaan terbuka. Light tidak ingat sudah meninggalkannya dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Sambil mengatur deru napasnya, Light beranjak dan memeriksa buku itu.

Di bawah tulisan sebelumnya kini sudah terukir kalimat lain.

.

_Kau sudah tahu keinginanku, bukan?_

_._

Mata hazel pemuda itu melebar, seakan tak mempercayai apa yang dibacanya. Tapi sedetik kemudian mata itu berkilat.

Dengan sigap Light menuliskan sesuatu.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menolongmu?_

Light tak menunggu terlalu lama untuk mendapatkan jawaban pertanyaannya.

.

_Saya ingin Light-kun melakukan sesuatu. Tolong kunjungi apartemen yang akan saya tuliskan alamatnya di bawah, dan pastikan penerus saya baik-baik saja._

_._

Light menyeringai. Ia telah mendapatkan kuncinya-identitas L dari penerusnya . Dan sebentar lagi pintu misteri di depannya akan terbuka lebar.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

_A/N: hai hai, saya balik lagi, Minna. semoga Minna puas dengan chapter 2 ini*ngelap keringat*. yah, sekali lagi saya tahu fic ini kurang matang, baik penggambaran suasananya maupun pemilihan kata-katanya. tapi lagi-lagi saya harap Minna suka*bow_

_kyaa, saya mau bales review ah...*tebar confetti_

_to: ShinJoo24_

_ShinJoo-senpai, arigatou udah ngereview, ne! saya senang sekali kalo senpai suka fic ini. nih, saya udah lanjut ke chapter 2. tolong dukung saya, ya senpai! ^^_

_to: wookie_

_nama ini... elf-kah?*pede abis. hya, Wookie-san, arigatou udah ngereview dan membuat saya semangat lagi. saya akan terus berusaha ^^. ehm, mengenai yaoi... masih rahasia dong!*ketawa laknat. arigatou (lagi)!_

_to: BlueBubbleBoom_

_ne ne, nih saya udah lanjut, senpai. arigatou ne~! tapi ga tanggung lho kalo chapter ini bisa bikin senpai puas*sigh. sekali lagi, arigatou! ^^_

_to: Bryan Andrew Cho_

_hya, Bryan-san, saya tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya tuh. abis spoiler semua sih*sigh. gomawoyo udah ngereview, saya senang sekali*hug. tapii, saya akan jawab pertanyaan kedua, ini fic Romance, nyahaha. tapi belum nongol XP gomapta!_

_*balik ke realita*gimana Minna? perlukah saya lanjutin? tolong beritahu saya melalui review. segala saran, kritik, pertanyaan, perbaikan EYD tolong Minna sampaikan untuk saya._

_so, review ne~?_


End file.
